Gallery:Avan Jogia
Avan-Jogia-in-a-Suit-avan-jogia-11195213-376-500.jpg Avan Jogia.png|Avan rocking out avan-jogia.jpg Avan.jpg TheCast.jpg AvanJ.jpg Avan-J.jpg Take-a-Picture-avan-jogia.jpg Jade-and-Beck-jade-and-beck-12709881-540-720.jpg|Avan and Elizabeth ipity-the-nevel-on-set.jpg|Avan on the iCarly set Ashleyargotasparty4.jpeg AJ.png tumblr_l9jbv0N4CR1qzf7s9o1_500_large.png 4824639922_905d088f03_z_large.jpg 3618554990_30da6b0f63_large.jpg MV5B.jpg Hazel.jpg Avan Tudor Jogia.jpg AvanJogia_large.jpg AvanJogia.jpg 0c76.jpg|Avan and his mom! Sooo cute =) 256219310.jpg|Avan after he won a round of go-karting 231696828.jpg AvanVSBeck.jpg Avan+Jogia+8th+Annual+Teen+Vogue+Young+Hollywood+3rXLUlTipc0l.jpg Avan+Jogia+8th+Annual+Teen+Vogue+Young+Hollywood+Bg9aQ5IIImxl.jpg Avan+Jogia+8th+Annual+Teen+Vogue+Young+Hollywood+GgeH8KUjtOPl.jpg Avan+Jogia 8th.jpg Avan+Jogia+8th+Annual+Teen+Vogue+Young+Hollywood+hZ0HzG4_UJMl.jpg Avan+Jogia+8th+Annual+Teen+Vogue+Young+Hollywood+zLmHmYWolZ3l.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+5GqcBGFbEnll.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+7gbQEmk_Vupl.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+CrXJ1w51rb2l.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+foo6AayJ2Y0l.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+hDHC4IUDqZrl.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+ih6Tk4HRgLBl.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+Ip1lHazLHFnl.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+KU8-I6YNn4ul.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+OWD2YHS8GBvl.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+uK7zg34gWwml.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+wlTvXHdgJc5l.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+xjJBC9Hn3TSl.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+yJQJOTs-fNOl.jpg Avan+Jogia+ELLE+Express+25+25+Event+Arrivals+Yqyd9De2ANKl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Nickelodeon+22nd+Annual+Kids+Choice+lSyJZMl9vlgl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Nickelodeon+22nd+Annual+Kids+Choice+ongzKkBRdsFl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Nickelodeon+22nd+Annual+Kids+Choice+rriMNxaEphPl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Nickelodeon+22nd+Annual+Kids+Choice+tV1h1bN4wfUl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Nickelodeon+22nd+Annual+Kids+Choice+wU99-9yiFFMl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Nickelodeon+23rd+Annual+Kids+Choice+OudvUODkuxBl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Nickelodeon+2009+Kids+Choice+Awards+ZlGEtWdNSB7l.jpg Avan+Jogia+Premiere+Dreamworks+Nickelodeon+J82M5HLHs8Gl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Premiere+MTV+American+Mall+B6eTFuoBZmOl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Premiere+MTV+American+Mall+BELSg9xRpVUl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Premiere+MTV+American+Mall+yE-CPiakmBpl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Premiere+Screen+Gems+Quarantine+FQBp-8KwLBPl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Premiere+Screen+Gems+Quarantine+hGIiIJffWDml.jpg Avan+Jogia+Premiere+Screen+Gems+Quarantine+hQWn2REONPrl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Variety+4th+Annual+Power+Youth+Pv61DJrqSnhl.jpg Avan+Jogia+Variety+4th+Annual+Power+Youth+VLgHkFm7WoJl.jpg Tumblr lgtqq2umQZ1qeemmbo1 500.jpg Tumblr li2ime9pVY1qh08ryo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgkvcvN2Fe1qh08ryo1 500.jpg tumblr_lilkovedeQ1qh7xut.gif tumblr_lj51abqEyf1qgax42o1_500.gif Tumblr lj7jzwLkqM1qdnri5o1 500.jpg 23797_379717265052_127860300052_3623094_3322048_n.jpg avansexy.jpg avanjogiacute.jpg Beckett7272.jpg Avan-Jogia-avan-jogia-12783258-600-799.jpg Ad.jpg th_66943083.jpg 298228255.jpg avan jogia2.jpg avan jogia1.jpg tumblr_llzqt0mIEx1qcqg9so1_500.png tumblr_llpbbxoa2F1qjv89mo1_500.png AvanJogiarrrrrrr.jpg avan-jogia-as-erik-night-house-of-night-series-19459453-430-473.jpg tumblr_lm3bkaTNcj1qzgs4bo1_400.jpg tumblr_lm84avQ5n11qi850do1_500.jpg tumblr_lm8vz17hnm1ql1v3yo1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmbnvb4p5B1qde0meo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmm2j9fRkx1qajoyio1_500.png tumblr_lmllbucw5e1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg tumblr_lmp95vEICB1qhi3fxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmp8ktBRsN1qaczjdo1_500.png tumblr_lmprncqTAE1qeizo5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lft4ylyUGr1qeugoxo1_250.jpg tumblr_lmoyu0ke6A1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmsq3vJcoB1qe0kcno1_500.png tumblr_lmr3nxiNIA1qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmuhu7eNb01qbb7qqo1_500.png tumblr_lmx2nhMjiA1qdid9mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmr1wbSUTx1qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see cute gif. Locked-up-abroad-12.jpg Locked-up-abroad-10.jpg tumblr_lngksw18x31qi850do1_500.jpg|Avan and his mom :) tumblr_lniufkBizH1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lnf2xt93XS1qbfppso1_500.png|Avan and Ariana tumblr_lno20nwsx91qa8he8o1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lnnvhrIQVJ1qjv89mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnnyhg13cG1qi850do1_r2_500.jpg|Avan with Josh Hutcherson Avan Jogia :).jpg Elvis.jpg tumblr_lnru9liERF1qi850do1_r1_500.jpg|<3 Hot Avan.jpg 12425772 TKlspTos b.jpg 251090405.jpeg 280462735.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915939-500-343.jpg Avan BFF secret.jpg Avan is so cute.jpg tumblr_lnwacoRMQM1qbb7qqo1_500.png tumblr_lo2uwrvfkN1qi850do1_500.png tumblr_lo68nyNELg1qcqg9so1_r1_500.png Avan yey :).jpg Little Avan.jpg tumblr_loawl7oHCm1qck98do1_500.jpg|Avan playing darts tumblr_locguym8E61qi850do1_r1_500.png tumblr_logax7fxMK1qmp0xao1_500.jpg|Avan and Jennette Mccurdy tumblr_lolf7vAX2y1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_llgo23vTLc1qi850do1_500.jpg tumblr_lnxquijChX1qlann7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lo0brrOjCA1qjv89mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo1cr9Is9Z1qi850do1_500.png tumblr_lo4eli68SA1qjdpngo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo6imtNThl1qi850do1_r3_500.png tumblr_lo16j1tktS1qlann7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lo16mrWOB81qlann7o1_500.jpg tumblr_log0hzX51o1qm5qwmo1_500.png tumblr_loh5hrXSQB1qjdpngo1_500.jpg tumblr_loj8zikdjh1qhpadzo1_500.png tumblr_lon99nhiBy1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lojfqkWPSl1qlann7o1_400.jpg tumblr_lojfy0bGxT1qlann7o1_400.jpg tumblr_lols677FoD1qi850do1_500.png tumblr_lomcmo064R1qlann7o1_500.jpg Avaaaan IPWV interview!!.jpg tumblr_lon70579fQ1qck98do1_500.jpg tumblr_lkqcg2Jjax1qi5camo1_500.jpg tumblr_loqm7daDnW1qi5camo1_400.png tumblr_lorc1kBVFm1qi850do1_500.png|Avan and his dad tumblr_lorn59vl7j1qi850do1_500.jpg tumblr_lowmn4QEoC1qzq57ho7_250.gif|gif tumblr_lginioZqcn1qh5nnho1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lgtd5kbCmq1qfiejko1_500.jpg tumblr_ljs2w8hCxX1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljs23yJBw71qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lp6ay25HgE1qe0kcno1_500.png tumblr_lp8rirpQYf1qzt6jwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpa5zniSOi1qcqg9so1_500.png Avan Jogia.PNG Avan Jogia 2.PNG Avan Jogia 3.PNG Avan is so damn hot!!.jpg tumblr_lpl98yWDhO1qaa194o1_500.gif|gifs with glasses he looks hot.jpg His smile is seductive =D.jpg Thinking face.jpg tumblr_lpsarihvdr1qje820o1_500.jpg tumblr_lpte5vpmqa1r1wscdo1_500.jpg Avan and his hair at KCA.jpg Yes you are too hot ;).jpg Avan and Ashley.jpg At the KCA's.jpg On his phone.jpg Avan's Masculine cell phone.jpg|Avan's masculine flip Eating Onion rings.jpg Girl Like Me Gwen Araujo story.PNG|Young Avan tumblr_lpzq32gnxM1qi850do1_500.png tumblr_lq7nwbnlhO1r057r1o1_500.jpg Mhm....jpg Awww A+V.jpg Vic and Avan hugging at the soundcheck.jpg tumblr_lq77f9su8t1qe0kcno1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lq77f9su8t1qe0kcno2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lrmq2i6Hrl1qbfppso1_400.gif|gif AvanJ Emmy.png Avin, Avan and Victoria.jpg 167534_480052456637_235795161637_6333595_7984133_n.jpg Aww Avan covered Tori with his jacket.jpg Tumblr ltf8ycmPOw1qlb253.jpg Tumblr lte3q4QNGP1r0ih23o1 500.jpg Tumblr lte3liprFA1r0ih23o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltjhwpxfcU1qcirvto1 400.jpg tumblr_ltlzpaua671r5nrxco1_250.gif|gif Tumblr ltpiw1nWs01qbb7qqo1 400.jpg tumblr_ltpgykjfkm1qbfppso1_r1_500.png tumblr_ltspc4sfEZ1qi850do1_500.png Tumblr ltsf51JcCE1qi850do1 500.png Tumblr ltsjhn3jwh1qbfppso1 500.png victorious-season-two-promos-04.jpg victorious-season-two-promos-10.jpg victorious-season-two-promos-17.jpg tumblr_lu3t0gkJVN1qbfppso1_500.png|gif tumblr_lu6pbcPZvf1qlb253.png victorious-cast-dc-signing-08.jpg 4cxxq.jpg Tumblr lqi48h85vT1qho0lco1 400.png keke-palmer-rags-bday-04.jpg keke-palmer-rags-bday-08.jpg 444724250.jpg|Avan with Lane. tumblr_ljz3jfpKZA1qf45t7o1_500.png tumblr_lsrx5644oq1r21edeo1_500.jpg Tumblr lukkokL7nW1qlb253.jpg Tumblr lumxbpweYT1qlselbo1 400.png Tumblr luxijmiv2L1qi850do1 500.png Tumblr lux3rnZ7j51qhy32to1 500.jpg victoria-justice-walmart-soundcheck-05.jpg Tumblr lvqoxcUfFj1r740koo1 500.png Avaaaan.jpg tumblr_lwoa4bTkt91qi850do2_250.png tumblr_lwoa4bTkt91qi850do8_250.png tumblr_lwoa4bTkt91qi850do1_250.png tumblr_lwoa4bTkt91qi850do6_250.png Avansbnn.gif|Avan in his Straight But Not Narrow campaign. 335067.jpeg|2munchkin2 found this. Skillz ;D avan.jpeg|avan as ariana grande Avan talks giving back.jpg|Avan talks about giving back. Avan-Jogia-Twitterpic.jpg Celebuzz-avan1.jpg Celebuzz-avan2.jpg Celebuzz-avan3.jpg Celebuzz-avan4.jpg Celebuzz-avan5.jpg Celebuzz-avan6.jpg Celebuzz-avan7.jpg Celebuzz-avan8.jpg Celebuzz-avan9.jpg Celebuzz-avan10.jpg Celebuzz-avan11.jpg Celebuzz-avan12.jpg Celebuzz-avan13.jpg Celebuzz-avan14.jpg Celebuzz-avan15.jpg Celebuzz-avan16.jpg Celebuzz-avan17.jpg Celebuzz-avan18.jpg Celebuzz-avan19.jpg Celebuzz-avan20.jpg 407205_10150562504388308_134265793307_9098039_154820015_n.jpg Avan with the camara.jpg he is always so hot.jpg avan1.jpg avan2.jpg avan3.jpg Avanbirthday.PNG 69901248536b11e1abb01231381b65e3 7.jpg 508843670.jpg 505307691.jpg Avan's birthay.jpg TBS.jpg Avianatableread.jpg Blondesquadtableread.PNG 516578523.jpg avangiff.gif Tumblr lsk4w8SqgH1qk4nnno2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lsk4w8SqgH1qk4nnno1 250.gif imagesCA458VV9.jpg imagesCA7PKMFD.jpg Tumblr m0tlliH0XV1r98xd2o1 500.jpg|Victoria, Matt, Avan & Josh Hutcherson Tumblr m0tgg2oghZ1qbfppso1 500.png|Avan at The Hunger Games premiere Run Through AVL.jpg imgres (13).jpg|beck and jade Tumblr m0tv39FFLl1qdpmv5o4 250.jpg Tumblr m0tv39FFLl1qdpmv5o3 250.jpg Tumblr m0tv39FFLl1qdpmv5o2 250.jpg Tumblr m0tv39FFLl1qdpmv5o1 250.jpg tumblr_m0tlldkMBh1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lz5x7q7kqb1qck98do1_500.jpg fef7b446730311e18bb812313804a181_7.jpg window-1.jpeg window-2.jpeg window-3.jpeg window-4.jpeg window-5.jpeg window-6.jpeg Avan-Jogia-Photograph-14.jpg avandesert.jpg avanjogia1_large.jpg avanjogia2_large.jpg avanjogia6_large.jpg tumblr_lvxc87xLwc1r0jovn_large.jpg tumblr_m3cm6g0OA61rv70bao2_500.gif|gif tumblr_lxfvfzOONI1r7vhleo1_250.gif|gifgif tumblr_lxfvfzOONI1r7vhleo2_500.gif|gif tumblr_lxfvfzOONI1r7vhleo3_500.gif|gif tumblr_lxfvfzOONI1r7vhleo2_500.gif Tumblr m3cm6g0OA61rv70bao2 500.gif Avan-Jogia-Photograph-2.jpg|':)))))' IMG 5109.JPG IMG 5108.JPG IMG 5107.JPG IMG 5106.JPG IMG 5105.JPG IMG 5104.JPG IMG 5103.JPG IMG 5102.JPG IMG 5101.JPG IMG 5100.JPG IMG 5099.JPG IMG 5098.JPG IMG 5097.JPG IMG 5096.JPG IMG 5095.JPG twitter1.jpg|Avan with his Brother twitter5.jpg tumblr_m435o0eVZT1qbfppso1_500_large.png avanjogia12.jpg avanjogia7.jpg avanjogia8.gif|Click to see gif <3 avanjogia9.jpg avanjogia10.jpg avanjogia11.jpg avanjogia13.jpg avanjogia14.jpg avanjogia15.jpg avanjogia16.jpg avanjogia17.jpg avanjogia18.gif|Click to see gif avanjogia19.jpg avanjogia20.png avanjogia21.png avanjogia22.jpg avanjogia23.jpg avanjogia24.jpg avanjogia25.jpg avanjogia26.jpg avanjogia28.jpg avanjogia30.png avanjogia31.jpg avanjogia33.jpg avanjogia34.png avanjogia35.jpg avanjogia36.jpg avanjogia49.jpg avanjogia52.jpg avanjogia53.jpg avanjogia54.jpg avanjogia55.jpg twitter6.jpg tumblr_m4r2h3urdv1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_m4r27emW5B1qbfppso2_250.png tumblr_m4r27emW5B1qbfppso1_250.png tumblr_m4v2b1hUBb1qbfppso4_250.png tumblr_m4r1vev07L1qbfppso1_250.png tumblr_m4r1vev07L1qbfppso2_250.png Avan65273.jpg 2f4b177eb8b811e1abb01231382049c1_7.jpg Tumblr m5uh8avkxr1rqdsn8o2 500.jpg Tumblr m5uh8avkxr1rqdsn8o7 1280.jpg Tumblr m5uh8avkxr1rqdsn8o5 1280.jpg ebc8941ebbdb11e1abb01231382049c1_7.jpg dd952eb0bd8a11e18cf91231380fd29b_7.jpg Avan1.JPG Avanj2.jpg Avan3.jpg avan4.jpg avan5.jpg avan6.jpg avan7.jpg Tumblr m6hn33JX3t1r0ih23o5 250.png Tumblr m6hn33JX3t1r0ih23o4 250.png Tumblr m6hn33JX3t1r0ih23o2 250.png Tumblr m6hn33JX3t1r0ih23o3 250.png Tumblr m6hn33JX3t1r0ih23o1 500.png Drdrgc1qj9dy24lkw1no.png Tumblr m6htlsOehl1rrhf6co3 250.jpg Tumblr m6hbypYbZc1rrhf6co9 250.jpg Tumblr m6hbypYbZc1rrhf6co5 250.jpg Tumblr m6hbypYbZc1rrhf6co1 250.jpg Tumblr m6htlsOehl1rrhf6co5 250.jpg Tumblr m6hbypYbZc1rrhf6co2 250.jpg Tumblr m6htlsOehl1rrhf6co7 250.jpg IMG 9069.PNG IMG 9068.PNG 65c1b928c9ef11e1aee522000a1e8a5f_7.jpg Tumblr m6wyte7rzP1qh08ryo8 400.gif Tumblr m6u07hQ1dD1qh08ryo8 250.jpg Tumblr m6wyte7rzP1qh08ryo6 400.gif Tumblr m6wyte7rzP1qh08ryo5 400.gif Tumblr m6wyte7rzP1qh08ryo4 400.gif Tumblr m6wyte7rzP1qh08ryo3 400.gif Tumblr m6u07hQ1dD1qh08ryo2 250.jpg Tumblr m6wyte7rzP1qh08ryo2 400.gif Tumblr m6wyte7rzP1qh08ryo1 400.gif Tumblr m6u07hQ1dD1qh08ryo1 250.jpg Avan Jogia :D.jpg Avan Tudor Jogia ;D.jpg Nice pic.jpg Other nice pic.jpg Avan_x_Lover.jpg Tumbrl4856jhbn.jpg Aw5BKFsCIAABIyh.png Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries